


Hands On You

by sophie_evelyn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smutty, Songfic, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_evelyn/pseuds/sophie_evelyn
Summary: Emma can't seem to stop daydreaming about Roni but will she ever find the courage to turn her dreams into a reality?





	Hands On You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a songfic so apologies if it's a little disjointed. I heard this song and instantly thought of SQ and then this fic just happened. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> I do not own OUAT or any of their characters, unfortunately. Also, this song is by the very talented Ashley Monroe and if you haven't heard it then I highly recommend you do so!

_I wish I would've laid my hands on you_   
_Shown you a thing or two_   
_I wish I would've pushed you against the wall_   
_Lock the door and bathroom stall, windows and the screen..._

She couldn’t tell whether the haziness was coming from the atmosphere of the bar or whether it was because she had taken yet another shot of tequila but either way she didn’t seem to care. She was alone, as she usually was when she came to visit her new frequent hangout. Her eyes wavered to the brunette behind the bar; her confidence and stunning beauty eluding from her in waves and creating an almost angelic glow around her. She sighed as she knocked back her last shot, she had just compared Roni to an angel, yeah, she was definitely drunk.

She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as she continued to watch the woman from across the room. She had barely spoken a word to her but yet she felt as if she knew her inside out. Every now and then she’d catch the brunette looking her way and she would avert her gaze sideward so that the other woman wouldn’t catch her staring.

She didn’t want to play coy anymore though and so she fixed her gaze on her once again. Her eyes hungry and demanding as she watched her skilfully pour out another drink. She sunk down lower into her chair, her legs crossed to keep her arousal from growing even more. “Look up.” She whispered, quietly praying that she would receive the attention from her that she had been craving for so long.

She could feel her heartbeat racing with an anticipation that she had built entirely in her head. How could something as simple as eye contact create such a heat inside of her? She couldn’t explain it but as soon as those brown eyes met with her own she could feel a knot deepen inside her stomach.

This time she didn’t look away and instead, she looked straight back at her. Her eyes were filled with a darkened curiosity and a cheeky grin was embedded into her wanton lips. She spoke to the barmaid next to her, whispering something that she couldn’t quite make out from where she was sitting but her eyes, of course, remained glued to her, as if she were the only person in that overcrowded room.

Without a word, the woman signaled to her to follow her. And so she stood up, her legs wobbly with nothing but the curiosity of the unknown willing her forward. She watched as she slipped away into the bathroom at the side of the bar and her legs brought up haste as she followed her inside.

She stood just inches away from her, that playful grin daring for her to wipe it off. With a deep breath, she let go of her restrictions and walked closer, pushing her through the open stall of the cubicle and not stopping until her back had hit the cool wall behind her.

“Finally,” the brunette whispered and watched hungrily as she locked the door of the cubicle, her hands already aching for the touch of the blonde.

_I wish you would've laid your hands on me_   
_That kind gon' bring me to my knees_   
_I wish I would've let you lay me down_   
_'Cause I wouldn't be here wishing now_   
_I wish I would've laid my hands on you_

Her gasp echoed through the stalls, her touch being one that she knew she would never forget. Red lips attacked her neck and all she could do was lean back and moan in ecstasy as all her daydreams collided into one unimaginable reality.

“Roni,” she breathed out as a slender finger played with the waistband of her jeans. She moaned again, knowing her voice would betray her if she uttered another syllable.

The brunette said nothing and unbuttoned her jeans with such ease it was if she had done it a thousand times before. She thrust her hips upwards and the denim material slid down her legs. Teeth raked across the delicate skin of her neck which caused a gasp to pass her lips.

“Mmmm,” she moaned seductively and trailed her mouth around to capture puckered pink lips with her own. Blistering passion took over and tongues were meeting with a forceful heat. Her hands were now exploring her chest, discarding her shirt and bra and massaging her breasts with a vigorous indulgence.

She pulled her lips away leaving a blistering spark as the cool air met her bare lips. A hand slipped beneath her underwear and her eyes slammed closed as soon as the contact was made.

She whimpered, an embarrassing sound which had been forgotten about as soon as those fingers entered her. Roni’s lips were on her right nipple sucking, swilling, pulling. And another lurid gasp left her when she began to pump her fingers inside of her with a rough, steady rhythm.

Her head hit the wall, her hips bucking involuntarily as she tried to get herself even deeper on to her. The brunette circled her thumb over her clit and she tried so hard not to scream but the action seemed inevitable.

_I wish I was still half drunk_   
_Still tangled up_   
_Still making love_   
_But instead, I'm alone in bed_   
_with you in my head_   
_Can't get you out of my head_   
_Mmm, mmm, my only regret_

A sigh passed her lips, one of arousal, curiosity and altogether frustration. If only she could’ve done what she had wanted to do for so long. If only she could fulfill her deepest desires.

But no, of course, she couldn’t. She knew nothing about her now, apart from her name and that she owned the best bar in town.

Maybe she would go back there again tonight? Maybe she would have one extra shot to give her that extra bit of courage. Maybe, just maybe she would be brave enough to introduce herself to the elusive Roni of Roni’s bar.

She buried her head deep into her pillow and closed her eyes; until then she could only dream…

_I wish I would've laid my hands on you_  
 _Got you high in a motel room_  
Little _secret for my soul_  
 _No one sees and no one knows_  
 _Forbidden company_  
 _I wish you would've laid your hands on me_  
 _And never let me go_  
 _Drawing pictures on my skin_  
 _Places no one's ever been_  
 _I wish I would've laid my hands on you_

A puff of smoke filled the air, creating a circle of elusiveness above their heads. “How did you find this place?” She asked as she looked around the tiny room.

“Craig’s list” she responded and took the joint from the brunette’s hand taking a pull for herself.

She quirked an eyebrow in such a way that was both unreadable yet still spoke a million words. She tangled her legs into the blondes and traced her palm over her abdomen, lazily drawing pictures with the tip of her index finger. “I’m glad that you found me, Emma. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting.”

Emma exhaled hurriedly and remained silent for a second to make sure that she had heard her correctly. “You know who I am?” She asked and stretched her left hand over to stub out the skilfully rolled cigarette.

“I know you only too well,” she paused the movements that were causing the blonde's skin to tingle “… _Miss Swan_.” She emphasized slowly in such a way that she knew Emma would respond to.

“Regina?” Emma stammered and didn’t know whether to laugh or cry or melt into a puddle on the floor because all that she had wanted for all of these years was for Regina to come back to her. The Regina who she had thought that she had lost when that curse had been put into place, the Regina who she loved with all of her heart, the Regina who was the first and only home that she had ever experienced.

Regina said nothing; she could feel the tears in her eyes building up. She leaned forward and kissed Emma so lovingly that she thought she could explode.

_I wish I was still half drunk_   
_Still tangled up_   
_Still making love_   
_But instead, I'm alone in bed_   
_with you in my head_   
_Can't get you out of my head_   
_Mmm, mmm my only regret_

A stray tear trickled down her cheek and landed on the bedsheet beneath her. She couldn’t think like that. Regina was gone, she knew that but still, she could never accept it.

Even if she could get to know Roni in the way that she wanted, she feared that it wouldn’t be enough. It would be too difficult, Roni wasn’t Regina, and she needed to stop believing that, didn’t she?

She wiped away the fresh tears which had just fallen; a small part of her wanting to risk further heartbreak in case the curse could be broken. She had come here seeking Regina but she had found Roni.

But curses were only strong if people believed in them. She was sure that if she could convince Roni of her true identity then the curse itself would be lifted and they’d be able to return to Storybrooke in no time. She needed to show Roni who she truly was, and she knew exactly how to do that.

She took a deep breath, tomorrow she would go to the bar…


End file.
